


unfortunate shots

by awesomeimportantirondad (awsomeimportantfan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Medical Inaccuracies, Near Death Experiences, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, shot Peter Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsomeimportantfan/pseuds/awesomeimportantirondad
Summary: In which Peter gets shot and Tony panics
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 367





	unfortunate shots

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at naming fics and I'm really unhappy with the title so I might change it again. 
> 
> Also I know I'm writing on "Morgan is coming" at the moment, but I just had a really productive week and this fic just came to me. So don't worry I will still be updating "Morgan is coming" next week.

Peter doesn't even feel himself getting shot. All he hears is an ear-piercing noise that keeps ringing in his sensitive ears. Then he can't breathe anymore. It feels as if something is clogging his airways but he can't really say what happened. The picture before his eyes starts swimming weirdly and black dots litter his view.

Only then comes the pain. It's hot and scorching and Peter has no idea what hurts or _why_ it hurts.

He stares at the woman suddenly screaming at him and the man staring at him. There's a loud clank and suddenly there's a gun lying where the man was and the woman just keeps screaming and there's someone speaking directly in his ear, but Peter has no idea what is happening.

Should he say something? He opens his mouth, but there's something on his face and his breath is still not coming and then there is a gurgling sound and then… then nothing.

***

Tony has to admit, it was weird at first. Having the avengers around him. It's better now, but he still doesn't really trust them.

When they first came to the tower after the new accords, they talked a lot. They know they're all at fault for what happened and how unfortunate the events surrounding the accords were.

It was hard work, involving a lot of talking and Tony wasn't able to be alone in the room with any of them at first. Rhodey never left his side for that time, staying right next to him and helping him through quite the amount of panic attacks.

It's still hard and there are a few things that will probably not change anytime soon. He won't just stop being afraid of Wanda's powers. He won't just be able to let his guard down around Natasha. He won't just stop flinching every time Bucky moves to close. He won't just be able to trust Steve again.

But his therapist said he should try. And Tony tries, he really does. Admittedly his therapist also told him he has severe trust issues and that she's not sure if trying to mend the relationship with the avengers really is the best course of action. But Tony can't just shut them out, they once were his friends after all.

And Tony can hide his pain and nervousness around them pretty good so it's not like it's a problem for them.

He even lets them live in his tower and okay, that's a bit weird, but it's not like they're living in the same apartment. It's more like they're neighbors and if Tony doesn't want to see them, he just doesn't. It's as simple as that.

***

He was in the middle of a lab binge, when FRIDAY told him the avengers where asking if he would be interested in a dinner with them.

It was a good day and Tony was pretty sure he could take a break from working and eat something, so he said yes.

And sitting at the table now, joking about the time Steve broke every door after he newly got his super strength, it felt like a good idea. He was able to relax a bit and even though Rhodey couldn't make it, Tony didn't have the urge to panicky flee the room. It was progress.

“No, really. I just ripped it right off. You should have seen his face. He looked like-”

“Boss I am sorry to interrupt but Karen just activated the '911. What's your emergency' protocol.”

Tony didn't even think twice before sprinting towards the open window. “Suit!” The suit isn't even fully encasing him when Tony already leaps out the window.

He can't think about what the avengers might think right now. All he can think about is that his kid is in danger and needs help. Even though the '911. What's your emergency' protocol means Peter can't call for help himself, Tony connects to his suit.

“Pete? Can you hear me?”

There's screaming on the other end of the line and then there's gurgling. It sounds as if someone's drowning and Tony flies faster. He's nearly there. He tells Peter as much.

FIRDAY tells him that Peter was shot and will need immediate medical attention. She also tells him that the med team has been informed and are watching the suits feed right now to decide what the best course of action would be. It doesn't take long and he has Dr. Helen Cho in his ear, telling him what to do.

Nearly at the same time Tony reaches the alley, immediately rushing to the bloody figure on the ground. There's a woman sobbing on her knees beside Peter, chanting “Oh my god” over and over again, and a shaking man next to a gun murmuring “I didn't mean to. I didn't know.”

Tony doesn't have time for any of that now. Helen tells him to bring Peter to the tower as fast as possible and put pressure on the wound at the same time.

Tony feels numb all over. It's like he's detached from his own body and just watching as his body gently cradles Peter to his chest and takes off again.

FRIDAY tells him that the police should be on site any minute now but Tony doesn't really care about that, because Peter is in his arms, bleeding out. There is no place for any other thought.

He gets to the tower in record time and doesn't even think twice about handing Peter over to the med team. But then Peter's not in his arms any more and Tony comes crashing down into his body again.

Peter might die. _Peter might die._ He has to do something. But he's not a medical professional and Peter doesn't need an engineer. The best he can do is sitting on the chair someone brought him and hope that everything will be okay. Hope that _Peter_ will be okay.

He promised May he would look out after Peter. Oh god, May! He has to tell May! She's going to kill him. There is no way in hell May would forgive him for nearly killing her nephew. _Hopefully nearly killing_.

Tony can't even bring himself to think about the _possibility_ of Peter dying. There is just no way.

***

It's not even half an hour later, when a nervous young medical technician steps into the hallway. That's not good, is it? If they thought they could help Peter they would need every help they can get, right? Tony's whole body grows cold. He put off calling May in hopes he could just call her to tell Peter got hurt but nothing worse happened.

That's not an option anymore. He lost the kid. _He lost the kid!_ He will need to call May. He will have to explain the kids friends, that he failed to protect him. That he failed with the only thing that was entrusted upon him.

Tony hasn't even realized how he started breathing in short, panicked huffs and how he stares at the medical technician who looks really lost. He blinks the black spots from his view. He recognizes this voice? Is that Rhodey? But he's not here? Right?

But that  _ is _ Rhodey. Why is he-? What hap-? How did he-?

He manages a strangled moan that resembles Rhodey's name in a distinctive way.

“I'm here Tones. I need you to breath slowly. Alright? Follow the sound. Okay?”

Now he also hears the loud, exaggerated breathing coming from the loudspeakers. Breathing gets easier, but then he sees the blood on his hands and on his clothes and his throat closes up again. He lost the kid! _ He lost the kid! _

“I lost the kid. _Rhodey. I lost the kid._ ”

There's a strangled sound coming from the speakers now.

“Sir? We're not giving up on the patient just now. But we will need some of Captain Rogers pain medication. Can you provide it for us?”

Tony stares at him blankly. Pain medication? Not giving up? Peter's… not dead?

“Tony you have to answer. Can you provide Steve's pain medication?”

Tony nods numbly, still staring at the young man.

“Tony you need to answer:”, Rhodey can't see him nodding. Of course. It takes more time than Tony wants before he finally finds his voice to answer.

“I… Yeah. I have to ask him. But yeah.”

“Tony I'm on my way to the tower. Can you go up and ask Steve if he still has pain medication? Can you do that for me?”

Tony nods again. Thoughts drifting back to the bloodied kid in the operation room.

“ _Tony_.”, Rhodeys voice sounds insistent.

“Yes.”

Tony begins to pick himself up. He'll just have to got to the elevator and up to the common room. Steve will give him the meds and then Peter will be fine.

He can't recall how he got here but the next thing he knows, he's standing in the elevator, waiting for FRIDAY to take him to Steve. He can't hear Rhodey anymore. But he said he will be here soon, right? He still hasn't called May. He has to call May.

“FRI. Call- call May Parker.”

The line beeps, but when he finally hears May's voice it's only the voicemail. He tells FRIDAY to end the call when he gets to the common room.

The avengers are still together. Still in the kitchen. His plate is still there.

Everyone looks at him when he steps out of the elevator.

“Tony?! What happened? Is that blood?”

Tony blinks disorientated. Steve. He needs Steve. Where is St- ah. There he is.

“Steve I need your pain medication”

Does he sound as weak as he feels? Does he look confused? He feels confused. Why does nobody help? Why are they just staring.

“Tony, are you alright?”

“Sit down.”

“I'll get some water.”

“What happened?”

What are they doing? His kid is dying and they just keep chattering. Why isn't Steve getting the meds?

“ROGERS! PAIN MEDICATION!”, did he scream? He didn't mean to scream. Why do they just keep staring.

Finally Steve starts moving. He nods, quickly shuffling towards the bathroom.

The others keep staring. Natasha steps forward. “Tony, what hap-”, she doesn't finish her sentence. Someone different is talking. Is that FRIDAY?

“… Parker is calling.”

“Take the call”

That's it. He has to explain to May that he has no idea how her kid is. That he's in surgery because Tony fucked up.

“Tony?”, May knows something's wrong. Her voice tells Tony everything he needs. There's fear. And a tiny bit of hope. Tony regrets that he will have to crush her hope.

“May? It's- It's the kid. I'm sorry. I couldn't-”, a sob escapes Tony's throat. Maybe it's mirrored in May's sharp intake of breath. Steve comes back and the others are still staring.

“Tony. Is he- Where are you?”

“Surgery. He's in surgery. I don't know. He got shot. I just-”

“Tony, I'm coming. W _here are you?_ ”

“Tower. I'll… Happy… I'll send Happy.”, he feels like he's choking on his own breath. The others are still staring. Steve didn't give him any meds. Why are they staring. He thinks the line disconnected? Peter. He needs the meds.

Tony's eyes zero in on Steve. He has something in his hands. Tony grasps for it. He needs the meds. Steve gives him the meds. Then he take Tony's shoulder.

“Tony, do you need help”

The elevator doors behind them open before Tony can think about the question.

“Tones. Hey. I've got you.”

Rhodey. Rhodey is here. Tony can give the lead to him. Finally. Tony doesn't need to function anymore. Rhodey will handle everything.

As soon as Rhodey's arms enclose Tony's body he sags with relief. Rhodey will make everything okay. He always does.

“Are those the meds? Come. We'll take them down. Okay? They'll help. He's going to be fine. I'm here.”

The way down feels like Tony's sleepwalking and then he's sitting on the chair again. He has no idea what's happening around him. At one point Rhodey changed his T-Shirt and Tony somehow wears a hoody now as well? He remembers Rhodey sitting in front of him with a bowl of water and a washcloth and cleaning his hands. He thinks maybe Rhodey was murmuring to him, but he isn't sure. May comes eventually and Tony thinks Rhodey explains what happened. Then they all sit in the hallway, just waiting for _any_ news.

***

It takes almost the whole night till they hear news. Tony feels calmer by then. May and Rhodey did some breathing exercises with him and they really helped him calm down.

Of course he's still anxious. But the others are as well. At least he's no longer bordering on a panic attack. At least until now. Seeing Dr. Cho come out of the room makes his anxiety spike again.

She's still wearing the operation clothes but now there's a lot of blood on them. She looks exhausted, but when she sees them sitting there she gives them a tired smile.

“He's going to pull through.”

Tony could cry from relief. He doesn't even hear what Helen is saying after that. He thinks she's telling them what they did. She says something about complications, but Tony really can't listen. _He's going to pull through._

They're finally allowed to visit Peter nearly an hour later. The mood is generally more positive after Helen's good news, but Tony still can't seem to relax completely. He'll have to talk to Peter for that: see his face, hear his voice.

When they enter the room Peter's still asleep. He still looks a bit pale but all in all he looks much better than when Tony came to his rescue. May immediately goes to Peter's bedside and strokes his hair. Then she grabs his hand and presses a kiss to it.

Peter's eyes flutter open and he scrunches his nose in a confused gesture.

“May?”

“I'm here Sweety.”

Peter looks around the room til his eyes fall on Tony's worried face, then immediately back to May's equally worried face.

“Wha happnd?”

May smiles at him and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“You got shot. Remember? Tony came to your rescue and they had to operate you.”

She's talking gently. It's obvious she has practice doing this. Peter scrunches his nose again.

“Misser Sark?”

May nods at him. “Yeah. He's here as well. I'm sure he will want to say hi to you too.” She turns around to look at Tony then. She gives him a prompting nod and Tony hurries to comply.

It's only when he's standing at Peter's other side that Peter really seems to see him.

“Hey Pete. Quite the adventure you had there.”

Peter blinks at him. “ 'm sorry. Didn mean to get shot.”

“I know. It's alright. The man who shot you also didn't mean to shoot. But you're okay now. Everything's fine. You can rest a bit if you want.”

For a moment Peter just stares at him before his eyes rush back to May. “ 'kay ” Then he relaxes back into the bed and seems to immediately go back to sleep.

May strokes his hair again before she stands up.

“Why don't you stay with him for a bit and I go and see if I can find a bed to sleep in?”

Tony stares at her for a moment. Why should he stay here? Doesn't she want to?

“You can stay with him. I can go.”

“Tony, it's fine. This is all new to you and I know how worried you are. I can handle this. Also I'm really tired.”

“Of course you can get a guest room.”

Tony hugs May and murmurs a “Thank you” in her ear. Just when he wants to tell FRIDAY to show May the way, Rhodey joins in.

“Don't worry Tones. I'll show her.”

He gets another quick hug from Rhodey and then they both leave the room. He's alone with Peter so he drags a chair to Peter's side and sits down.

***

A few hours later Peter seems to be a lot better. He and Tony talked a bit, Peter apologizing at least ten times while Tony told him that it was okay and that he did well. May came back sometime in the middle and she and Peter had a conversation as well. She probably told Peter how much Tony panicked, because he apologizes again after their chat.

Tony feels a lot better. The panic almost completely subsided. Of course the avengers can't keep their feet still for any longer.

“Boss. I'm afraid the avengers insist on seeing you. They're already on the med floor and will be in this room in approximately one minute.”

Tony takes a deep breath and looks at Peter's sleeping form again. He's still holding Peter's hand when the avengers enter the room.

“Tony are you okay? Who is that? What happened?”

Tony strokes Peters hair again, before he presses a kiss to his forehead. Then he sights and stands up.

“Come. We'll talk outside.”

The avengers keep quiet until they're outside. Then Steve speaks up again.

“Tony, who is that kid? Is he okay?”

Tony sights agin and leans against the wall next to Peter's door.

“He's my intern. He's okay.”

“Your intern? Why is he here then?”, Natasha sounds skeptical. Tony can see why. They think he's not the type to get an intern. He actually isn't, but for Peter he would do anything.

“Well. He got shot. And I have a med bay with the best doctors. Why wouldn't he be here?”

They all look taken aback for a moment before they seem to want to calm him again. Nobody wants a new argument. It's silent for a moment, they seem to contemplate wether they should ask again or not.

They seem to decide it's not worth it, because they nod and turn around to leave the floor. Before they finally reach the elevator Clint speaks up again: “Is he your son?”

Tony stares for a moment, then he thinks. Finally he answers.

“Something like that.”

He smiles softly when he steps back into the room. Peter's awake in the bed and beams happily at him. No doubt having heard what went on outside.

Tony chuckles while sitting back down next to Peter. Everything is fine. Peter's safe and Tony won't let anything happen to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> Please leave kudos or comments if you did.


End file.
